


【煦超】温暖30题-9

by guangyingxuchao



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 煦超 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guangyingxuchao/pseuds/guangyingxuchao
Relationships: 煦超
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【煦超】温暖30题-9

【煦超】温暖30题-9

rps 不喜勿入 勿烦蒸煮  
设定都是为剧情服务，不用较真_(:з)∠)_

9.永不忘记的手机号码

张超进了医院的事，胡先煦是在当天行程结束后才知道的。  
第二天还有通告，他却没回住的酒店，直接订了飞杭州的航班，连夜赶了过去，他的助理半个字都不敢劝，因为从来没见过他的脸色能臭到那种程度，直觉得出事儿，不想撞枪口上。  
这两人的关系两边的助理都知道一些，平时最多也就是打个掩护，双方都有共识，最重要的就是保证他们不会互相妨碍，不会损害各自的利益。  
所以张超在录制节目期间身体不适这种事，张超的助理不会透露，张超本人更不会说，但这不代表胡先煦就完全收不到风。  
胡先煦在这圈子里挺吃得开，人际关系不算差，张超去参加的那档节目里又有不少艺人，囊括了一线到十八线，娱乐圈的各种八卦消息总是传得最快的。

胡先煦抵达医院时，张超刚醒过来，精气神恢复了一些，见着床边的人，挺虚的喊了一声“先煦”，语气不太确定。  
要不是胡先煦搬椅子坐下，把地板弄响的举动带出一股子不容忽视的火气，可能他会以为是在做梦。  
张超的行程表，胡先煦一清二楚，反之亦然。  
确定不是在做梦，张超眼睛睁得很大，眉头皱住了，开口第一句就是，“你怎么能跑来这里？”  
胡先煦也皱着眉，张嘴就报了一串数字——他的手机号，“你先把这个背熟。背到闭着眼都能拨对每个数为止。”  
还病着的张超脑子辛苦地运转好几个回合才弄明白他提出这么稀奇古怪的要求是什么意思。  
现在的人日常联系不会再像以前，把谁的号码记得滚瓜烂熟，都是把号码存进电话簿，备注好名字就行了。要再嫌麻烦还可以弄个快速拨号。  
这小子是在怪他将生病的事情瞒着，才故意这么说的。  
“再气也不能虐待我这个病人吧？”张超扯着嘴角讪笑，企图打马虎眼，把这事儿揭过。  
“背。”胡先煦脸色丝毫不见好转，说话的态度也很不客气，“背到你一辈子都忘不掉为止。”  
“一辈子”这个词硬梆梆地砸进张超的耳朵里，让他的心猛地往下沉。  
从这段关系开始至今，谁也没明确地提及过任何和承诺有关的话，也许是因为他们身处的圈子复杂，习惯了存在防备，留有余地。  
这是第一次。  
胡先煦的样子格外严肃，像是被怒火冲昏了理智，才会这么不管不顾地横心越过界。  
张超甚至没办法再坦然和他继续说笑下去，精神似乎瞬间又变差了，脑袋里所有的思绪乱成一团，加上身体不太舒服，心情更受影响，不由地感到一丝烦躁不安。  
胡先煦的助理忽然开门进来，神情焦虑地向张超问了好，转头小声催促还坐在床边，没有起身离开迹象的胡先煦，“再不走就赶不及回去了。”  
病房里很安静，张超听见了对方助理的话，眼神又望回胡先煦的身上，后者无动于衷，压根不予理会。  
张超抿了抿嘴角，帮着劝说，“你先回去忙你的事儿，我这儿没什么，休息一下就能好，真的。”  
“你背不背？”胡先煦却只问他要问的。  
张超尴尬地咳了一声，心里更替他急，“回头再说行吗？”  
“你哄小孩儿呢？”胡先煦不冷不热地驳回他，似是打定主意今儿必须得趁着心头这把火，拿到某个答案。  
站在床尾的那位助理更加着急，连忙冲着张超又使眼色，又是双手合十拜托，最后识趣地退回到门口等着。  
都要火烧屁股了，可正主一点儿都不慌，反倒把病房里的另一个人逼得从床上撑起身体，费劲儿地伸手去拽他。  
“现在是背号码的时候吗？”张超这会儿没太多力气，拽不动人，神色更显不悦，“先煦，你怎么分不清轻重缓急？”  
“你的轻重缓急里没有我。”胡先煦红着眼，定定地瞪着还在跟他打游击的男人，“你是真的没想过我们的以后。”  
倘若是以前那类赖皮话，他能配合答应的都会答应，其实彼此心知肚明，作不得多真的数，不过是当下合得来就合在一起，哪天有变化了，也不会抽不了身，收不了场——就天长地久这码事儿他想都没敢想，更不敢去说，不可能说出口。  
时间迫在眉睫，心气浮躁难顺的张超收回了手，捂着嘴连声咳了咳，“以后的事谁也说不准。”  
胡先煦突然推开椅子，站了起来，居高临下地看着半弓着腰背的人，“多谢前辈指教。”  
这句话平平静静的，一点儿火气都听不出来。  
那个称呼，胡先煦却只在他们刚认识，不熟悉的那段时间里，曾经对他客套生疏地用过几次。  
张超的喘气声猛然止住，整个人好像被巨大的阴影笼罩着，又好像被一阵极深的恐惧感攫住了心脉。  
他匆促地抬起头，床边的人影已经绕开，大步走出了病房。  
“我不是……”  
迟迟出口的话语依然不够清楚，胡先煦来得急，走得也急，扰得他也过于心急，把话说错，错得离谱。但他又不知道该怎么把后面的话填补完整，总不能恬不知耻地说，他觉得他们还不到分开的时候吧？  
——那个时候究竟是什么时候，由什么决定？由谁来定？  
躺回床上，闭眼之前，他在心里絮絮叨叨地自我安慰着，等过两天，谁气消了，应该就没事了……

然而，某个微信对话框没再出现新消息的第十天的事实证明，他那天怕是虚得脑袋短路了才把事情处理得那么糟糕。  
也许是因为那个一向对人戒备心比较重的青年，在他不知不觉间对他降低防备降得够多了……  
他才是被惯得飘起来的那一个。  
发表情包，没回复。正经的问候，没回复。不正经的问候，同样没回复。  
不管是什么消息都石沉大海，不管结局是对是错，都已经画上了句号。

在录完又一期节目之后，张超回到了北京的住处，空闲下来就抱着吉他，想弹首曲子，疏解情绪，弹完了，回过头去想，竟不记得自己弹的是什么曲子。  
他有点懊恼，不太甘愿地搁下了吉他，耳边隐约响起了谁在他弹吉他时给他敲节拍的声音，谁时而跟不上节奏，就吐槽他曲风太独特，哈哈大笑着，最后不知道怎么的把他也给逗笑了……  
张超不是情感经验为零的人，他越回避，那种念头只会越强烈，就像扎稳了根的树苗，一天天茁壮成长，变成参天大树，回眸瞧去，树上每片叶子都寄存着那个青年曾向他开怀坦露过的喜怒哀乐。  
他再次抱起吉他，却走神得更厉害，连音都下意识弹错后，他举手投降，扭过头，下巴垫在沙发边，瞅着蜷在远处角落一张地毯上的猫咪，深切地叹出很长的一口气。  
“喵。”  
“知道，不用你说，我也知道，我这是在害相思病。”  
“喵喵。”  
“事儿挺复杂的。”  
“喵。”  
“也不能这么说，其实也可以简单点儿。”  
“喵。”  
“你见过的，他像个太阳，是真好，打灯笼都找不着，弄丢了……很可惜的。”  
“喵。”  
“你也支持我把人找回来？那要是他还气着，不同意怎么办？”  
猫咪歪着脑袋看他，不叫了。  
张超直起身，“别这会儿沉默啊，你给我出出主意。他是真不好哄。”  
一人一猫对视约有十秒，猫咪突然打了个哈欠，“喵、喵、喵。”  
“……”张超随后了悟点头，“有道理。”

胡先煦先前在某一环内买了一套精装小公寓，不回学校寝室睡，就跑这头睡。  
这些天通告结束后，他都是一身酒气回公寓。  
他酒量还行，喝酒也有分寸，离真醉晕乎了还远着，只是普通的酒局应酬而已，在这圈子里，人气上去了，各种局也会来得多，他本可以不去，难得通告告一段落，不用离开京津，放松一下没什么不好，但他按着空落落的胸口，又想不出必须拒绝的理由。  
“——先煦，你喝酒了？”  
出了电梯的胡先煦步伐稳当，神情平静，恍神间觉得听见了久违的低音炮，抬眼看去，站在他小公寓门口的人还真的是张超。  
张超问了句废话，胡先煦表面上看起来没什么异样，但身上的酒气却掩不住，隔十米远都能闻得见。  
胡先煦被握住了胳膊，浑身打了个大激灵，心脏好像麻了，双眼发直，用目光把人从上到下扫描了，怎么看怎么觉得张超今天穿的衣服很眼熟。  
对啊，他们去iqiyi扫楼宣传那会儿，张超穿的就是这件印花牛仔外套，内搭白色高领长T，黑裤，居然连鞋都是那双黑底白边的。  
“哟呵，大冬天的穿这么点儿，怎么着，卖惨博同情分？还是想着让我回忆往昔，卖情怀呢吧？”  
被一眼看穿两种心思的张超握拳干咳，冻得又是一哆嗦，近一米九的大高个，眨巴眼的小可爱动作，他做得毫无压力，无油不腻，紧跟着瞅了瞅门板，可怜的表情秒上脸，“要不我们进去说？”  
门开了，他跟在胡先煦后头进去，进屋就跟报菜名似的，把11位数字顺着背了一遍，倒着也给背了一遍。  
胡先煦像是被施了定身术般，僵立在玄关处，没有回头或是转身，喃喃地骂，“早干嘛去了？”  
“年纪大了，脑子不太灵光。”平时最忌讳提自己年龄的人竟还主动借此自嘲。  
胡先煦绷着嘴皮，眼角垂着，似乎更不满了，“不是以后的事儿说不准吗？”  
“凡事无绝对。”张超悻然呵呵，径直去了厨房，泡了杯解酒的花茶，茶端出来，不见了人影，便自觉地调转了脚步，转进了卧室。  
胡先煦面朝上，仰躺着，怀里抱着哆啦A梦的抱枕，双眼紧闭，似乎睡熟了。  
“先煦，把茶喝了再睡？”张超听着根本不均匀的呼吸声，将那杯花茶放到床头柜上，随即抽走抱枕，手指搭住了他的衣领，替他解扣子。  
胡先煦一把抓住那只骨节比他分明多了的手，依旧闭着眼，语气夸张地喝出一句警告，“别动手动脚的啊！”  
话音一落，冰凉柔软的触感印住了他的唇。  
他眼一睁，就看见张超放大了好几倍的脸。  
亲了他，还砸吧着嘴，舌头溜出来舔了舔，理直气壮地笑说，“你没说不能动嘴吧？”  
好一句天雷勾动地火。  
谁也不是处，更不会在这种时候再矫什么情。  
他们扑滚在床上，嘴怼着嘴，啃咬吸吮，有出气的，也有诉相思的。  
吻得更深时，胡先煦坏心眼儿地退开，问，“我手机号是什么来着？”  
张超环抱住他的脖子，追了过去，一边含咬他的唇，一边断断续续地把号码背完。  
胡先煦摆着一副绝不受用的模样，沉嗤道，“现在背号晚了，不稀罕，不需要，你倒着背也没用。”  
“真的没用？”张超声音压得低，笑得倒是开心，看起来一点儿也不慌，双腿顺势夹上了胡先煦的腰，两只膝头的距离却拉得很远，正所谓门户大开，邀君来撷，“……让你操到满意，这总行了吧？”  
胡先煦抱着他的腰臀，早就勃起的性器抵在他股间摩擦蹭撞，没急着进去，耐下性子给他作扩张，把那只蜜穴弄到馋了渴了，皱皱缩缩地弹动，哀求喂哺，他还是没给个痛快，只在外围打圈。  
“不会是不行吧？”  
被激将的龟头充血般猛地胀动，顶压着挑衅者的尾骨，狠狠一碾，带着明显的威胁性。  
张超敏感地缩了缩身体，抓皱了刚才被脱下扔到一旁的那条黑裤。  
“请好了您内。”胡先煦后槽牙用力地合住，低头就着那件纯白色的长T恤，啮了一口左边的圆点儿，再舔左边的，抬胯仗剑，缓叩山门，“超哥，你专程跑来让我操的，还故意穿的这一身，这会儿应该是还有话忘了说吧？”  
张超感觉到穴口被钝物撕开，轻咬了咬下唇，看着占有自己的青年，满目流光浮动，不见过去的慌乱无措，唯有温暖宠爱如初，“胡先煦是我男神。”  
现今字字更得柔情万分。  
胡先煦凝视着那双张张合合的唇，不禁手足发烫，喉口紧缩，整根阴茎直插进了张超的体内，开始发狂地撞着他，饱硕的囊袋不停地拍打着丰实的翘臀。  
或高或低或快或慢的节奏，就连弹吉他弹了二十年的张超都抓不住确切的调子，只能任由他主宰，听从指挥，扭腰浪吟。  
张超的声音本来就低，即便叫床也多是沙哑浑浊的气音，说不上有多好听，却自带一种撩人心魄的磁性，风情透骨。  
他喜欢听张超用那种声音喊他的名字，于是就去忽悠正难以自持的男人不断地对着他重复那句，“先煦是我男神。”把姓氏略去了，听着更令他情动不已，无法克制。  
他在幽深湿热的甬穴里满打满算抽插了上百回，奋战至大半夜，兴致只涨不退。  
年长他一轮的张超海口夸得大了，苦不堪言，被操昏过去，很快又会再被操醒，他哪能料到二十岁和三十二岁的精力会差这么多，他已经射了两次，下半身软得像是随时能化成水，上半身也好不到哪里去，可胡先煦已经打响了第四次“战役”……  
眼看着就快浇满那只肉穴了，胡先煦却停缓了节奏，忍下了再次射精的冲动。  
他超哥此刻累得只觉手脚都不是他自个儿的，“先煦，要不停会儿？我这腰真吃不消，明天又不是不起了。纵欲不好，真的不好，伤肾。”  
胡先煦似是知晓要体谅他了，当即起身，退了出去，却捉了他的手，一起帮忙安抚还翘得直挺的那一根。  
他攀在张超的肩头，贴着他的唇讨吻，用的舌吻方式，折腾了好一会儿，忽然伸出手，摸了摸他的下唇，让他背那串手机号。  
张超还没真的迷糊，背得十分顺畅，末尾还附加了一句，“一辈子都记得，不会忘的。”  
“别打岔。”胡先煦又趴在他耳边问，“超哥，我是你的什么？”  
“是男神，男神……”这不是在面对镜头的采访里，而是在床上，只有他俩，裸裎相对，完全不必紧张心虚，胡先煦想听多少遍，他就愿意说多少遍。  
“超哥，我这还出不来，咱们速战速决早点儿睡……”胡先煦左手继续逗弄张超的唇，右手还圈住他的根部轻挠着，“要不，你用嘴给我整出来得了？”  
“得……”差点儿被这小子绕进去的张超猛地惊圆了眼，“得什么得，不行。”  
胡先煦立刻八爪鱼似的把人缠紧，好不委屈地闷吭，“你这歉道的也太没诚意了，这不是你说的吗？以后的事儿说不准，谁知道你以后会不会老年痴呆啊就把号码给忘了，那不等于是空头支票？不行，你得先给点儿实在的作保证。”  
张超没想到他能狡猾成这样儿，居然拿前头的话来噎他，“那也不能是、是——”  
“超超，就要。”胡先煦又开始赖了，扒在张超的胸前，舌头转拨舔弄，把那件白T恤舔湿了一大片，手用力地抓握着对方腿间又硬起来的那一包，揉揉捏捏，极尽讨好，话却很气人，“不给口……我可捣蛋了。”  
两害相权取其轻，这么些日子睡下来，张超比谁都清楚，胡先煦一旦“捣蛋”起来，会是怎样难以收拾的局面。  
位置刚换，张超就觉得嘴已经开始疼了……


End file.
